


weep, little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start

by michael__distortion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael__distortion/pseuds/michael__distortion





	weep, little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start

Aaron opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps, lifting his head to look over at the building curiously. He was expecting it just to be Jigsaw coming out to sit with him, but when he saw it was someone he didn’t recognise, he nervously began to get to his feet. Whoever it was smiled at him, narrowing all four of their eyes, and he began to back away.   
“Aaron?” They asked, and he nodded, stepping closer to the building as they held their hand out. “I’m not going to hurt you, come here.”    
  
He shook his head, inching along the wall to see if he could manage to slip inside before they caught him. Their expression softened slightly, and they lowered themselves to the ground to sit down, like he was a nervous cat.   
“Jigsaw asked me to come and get you.” They said quietly, and Aaron paused, looking down at them, before shifting his footing slightly, the tip of his tail beginning to twitch. “He says he’s very tired of having to deal with you, and asked me to take you away.”    
“You’re lying.” He replied, struggling a little to get the words out, and they shook their head, gesturing for him to come and sit down in front of them. He nervously glanced at the camera by the door - if this wasn’t true, Jigsaw would have come out by now, right?    
  
They smiled at him as he walked forward, and settled down in front of them, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, to keep them at a vague distance.    
“Very good.” They praised, and he hummed quietly in response, finally taking in their features. They looked like him, honestly, the same furred legs and hands, they even had horns. The only thing that they were missing were plants growing over them, but he still wasn’t sure his were meant to be there.    
“Who are you?” He asked them quietly, and they raised their eyebrows, before just smiling again.   
“I’m your friend.” They replied, sounding so sure of it that he found himself believing it too. They watched him closely, until he nodded in agreement, and they turned their eyes towards the building.   
“We should go, before he comes to chase you away.” They said finally, and Aaron followed their gaze sadly, but nodded again, getting to his feet in an awfully shaky manner. They got up as well, and held their hand out for him to take, and he did this time, and they gently gripped his paw. He clung to their hand as they began to walk, scared that they’d leave him if he didn’t go quick enough, but they went at his speed, beginning to lead him away from the building and into the forest. Aaron was allowed this far, of course, but he still began to get anxious the further away they got, looking back every so often, before finally trying to let go of their hand.   
“I don’t want to go.” He said, trying to pull himself out of their grip. Their only reaction was their smile thinning as they continued to pull him along, ignoring him when he began to sniffle, wiping tears away with the back of his spare hand.    
  
It was only when he saw where they were leading him, a small building in a clearing in the forest, did he make another attempt to twist free, choking on a sob when they just gripped his hand tighter and kept pulling him, not even looking back.    
“Keep walking.” They snapped, and he shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Digging his heels in proved ineffective, they were stronger than him, so he just leaned forward and clamped his teeth into their arm, easily breaking skin. 

Where he was expecting to feel blood on his tongue, he was greeted by absolutely nothing but the taste of their skin and the feeling of flesh between his teeth as they gripped him harshly by the hair until he let go. He narrowed his eyes against the pain of it, but eventually let go, stumbling backwards as they let go of him completely. He looked up at them, his good eye wide in terror, as they just wiped their arm off on their cloak, and reached out for him again.  
“Aaron.” They said, in a warning tone of voice. “If you run off now, you won’t have anywhere to go.”  
“I’ll go back to Jigsaw.” He mumbled, having to put quite a lot of effort into getting the words out, and they just laughed, narrowing their eyes.  
“ _He_ _doesn’t want you._ ” They hissed, and he flinched at their tone, his ears flattening against his head. “Do you think he’d pay me to come and get you if he did?”  
  
Aaron fell silent, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he shook his head. They looked him over, before gripping his wrist harshly and beginning to walk him towards the building at quite a quick pace. He followed them, tripping over his own feet as they forced him to go quicker than what was comfortable. They opened the door with their shoulder when they finally reached the building, dragging him inside and locking the door behind him.   
  
He looked behind them, at the door, very nervously, and stepped forward, looking around the building. It looked like some kind of storage building, but he wasn’t really sure about that. There were a couple of cages littered around the edges of the room - they looked like they’d fit a big dog, or a small person or.. something. He refused to dwell on it, just watching as they moved over to what looked like a workbench, and picked something up. He heard some kind of buckle clink together as they walked back over to him, and he looked nervously at the thing in their hands. It was a muzzle.   
  
“Come here.” They told him, and he furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at them. Their earlier kindness was completely gone, and he was beginning to become very scared. He stayed still for them to buckle it up, and once they’d drawn away, he pawed at it, finding it really quite uncomfortable to have it over his mouth.   
“Good.” They said, narrowing their eyes at him, and he looked down at his feet.   
“I want to go home.” He mumbled, and they just huffed through their nose and turned away from him, walking back to the workbench. Aaron watched them go, settling down on the floor and crossing his arms across his chest. He didn’t know what they were waiting for - he didn’t know why he was here. He curled up, resting his head on his knees, and just closing his eyes. 


End file.
